Far-out Fable of a Fear Festival
"Mizuki Hamasaki, aspiring teen idol has been invited with her friends to a nearby village for a special celebration held every 27 years. Just what are those strange sounds coming from the forest at night?..." Far-out Fable of a Fear Festival is one of the playable mysteries the player must solve to defeat the old god he faces. "Your aunt had sent you a letter, inviting you for a curious-sounding festival. It's held every 27 years in a small village. You don't like the sound of it but your parents both agree, you need a break from all the stress. Inside the letter, there's a bus ticket. 'what's the worst thing that could happen?' you ask yourself as you board the bus..." Any action the player takes will advance morning to evening, evening to night, and night to morning. DAY ONE "Just when you thought your stomach couldn't handle it anymore, the junky old bus stops at it's destination. You get up and take a deep breath before looking around. Small village and the nearby fields is surrounded by a thick forest. A fat man wearing dusty overalls approaches you. It's the INN OWNER, who promised to pick you up. Following close behind him, your eyes are drawn to his hands, which are so deformed they resemble claws more than hands..." MORNING "Your group has arrived in the village and is currently unpacking at the inn, giving you some time to explore. Festival begins at evening. New actions - Visit Inn "Inn's room is dusty, like it hasn't seen any visitors in years. You wonder if anyone cleaned it since the last festival 27 years ago. There's a folder of available activities lying on the table" Onsen sounds good "Hot springs feel great. Finally, you can relax for a bit and enjoy the warm water. (+2 STAMINA)" Relax a bit "You patch up your wounds and enjoy nature" (+1 REASON +1 STAMINA) (click on the painting on the wall) Check out the painting "You freeze in terror as something moves on the painting. There is a hole in it! Are you being spied from the nearby room? (-4 REASON)" - Explore Village Get a random village/shrine event - EVENING "Festival grounds is now open for visitors. Maybe you should check it out?" New Actions Enjoy Festival Get a random festival event (Street Vendor) Buy items from special shop (Bottle of Milk, Taiyaki, Happi Coat) Chance to get random allies (+1 to a random stat, random names and pictures) NIGHT "Festival grounds is now open for visitors. Maybe you should check it out?" DAY TWO "A weird sound wakes you up. You step closer to the window and look out. You can't see anything and get ready to bed when suddenly, moon comes from behind the thick clouds. Three hooded figures are standing at the forest's edge. One by one, they are lighting their torches and disappear behind the trees... What was that about?" MORNING New Actions Explore Forest Get a random forest event EVENING "Festival grounds is now open for visitors. Maybe you should check it out?" NIGHT "Something is watching you from behind the trees" DAY THREE "Going back to the inn you overhear two masked villagers. They are talking about -something- awakening up at the next dawn. You decide to block entrance to your room with a nightstand. Festival is ending tomorrow and you can't be too careful." MORNING "Villagers seem to follow your every step here." EVENING "Weird sounds coming from the forest kept you up at night. What could it all mean?" NIGHT "Why is it so quiet all of a sudden?" Enjoy Festival NIGHT THREE "Trail of blood and sickly smelling sludge leads to an outskirt of the village. Somewhere in the dark forest, there's an answer waiting for you." After 5 forest events you find the overgrown factory (events done previous to night 3 also count) If you enter the overgrown factory at dawn, you unlock ending B, if you enter before dawn breaks you unlock ending A. Category:Mysteries